Dart Feld
Dart Feld (ダート・フェルド, Dāto Ferudo) is the main protagonist from The Legend of Dragoon video game. Wiki Match-Ups * Cloud Strife VS Dart Feld History During his early childhood when he was only 5 years old, the town of Neet fell under siege by what was known as "The Black Monster" which Dart, his father Zieg and his mother Claire managed to escape in the near-by forest, when they went back to Neet to find survivors, Dart Feld only managed to find his father's memento. Thirteen years later, Dart Feld moves to the Village of Celes where he meets up with Shana, who happens to be his childhood friend and later love-interest. He then sets out on a journey to find "The Black Monster" out of revenge, it is then he meets the marshal artists named Haschel who is looking for his daughter named Claire. Information Background * Age: 23 * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Neet * Height: 178 cm (about 5'9") * Weight: 260 lbs * Alignment: Orderly Good * Profession: Hero Equipment * Claymore: Dart Feld's most powerful weapon (with the soul exception of Soul Eater since it's earned by killing an optional boss). It grants Dart Feld an attack rating of +44. * Dragon Helm: Grants Dart Feld a +12 defensive rating in addition to a +50% boost to his overall hit points. * Red DG Armor: Grants Dart Feld a +41 defensive rating, a +40 magical defensive rating and immunity to fire attacks. * Holy Ankh: This allows Dart Feld to self-resurrect in battle with a given chance. * Magical Greaves: Grants Dart Feld a +10 Speed ratings, +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade. * Talisman: Prevents Dart Feld from being killed by instant-death moves. * Therapy Ring: This allows Dart Feld to recover 10% of his current hit points every round. * The Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit: This allows Dart Feld to transform into The Red Dragoon. * The Divine Dragoon Spirit: This allows Dart Feld to transform into The Divine Dragoon. * Ultimate Wargod: This allows Dart Feld to make all of his addition attacks succeed 100%. Abilities Dart Feld's abilities come in the form of additions, this allows him to perform a series of combos which build up his Spirit Points, once his spirit points max out allow him to morph into Dragoon form. * Double Slash: Deals 202% damage and scores 2 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 35. * Volcano: Deals 250% damage and scores 4 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 36. * Burning Rush: Deals 150% damage and scores 3 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 102. * Crush Dance: Deals 250% damage and scores 5 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 100. * Madness Hero: Deals 100% damage and scores 6 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 204. * Moon Strike: Deals 350% damage and scores 7 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 20. * Blazing Dynamo: Deals 450% damage and scores 8 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 150. * Red Dragoon Morph: Upon morphing into the Red Dragoon will further increase Dart's stats that make him evened out, allowing him to deal more damage against his foes, this however makes him weak against water-based attacks. * Red Dragoon Attack: When morphed into the Red Dragoon Form, Dart Feld unleashes a series of fire attacks once perfected (see 3:22 here) * Divine Dragoon Morph: Upon morphing into the Divine Dragoon, this will nearly max out Dart Feld's strength, defense and magical defense. Further more, he's no longer weak against water-based attacks while in this form. * Divine Dragoon Attack: When morphed into the Divine Dragoon Form, Dart Feld unleashes a series of powerful attacks once perfected (see 6:57 here) Spells When Dart Feld is in either the Red Dragoon form or Divine Dragoon form gives him access to spell-casting when using those forms, here is the list of his spells as seen below... * Flame Shot: Dart Feld punches his fireball and launches on a single enemy, this fire effect is 50% powerful (Red Dragoon form). * Explosion: Dart Feld stabs his sword on the ground and summons a burning wave causing fire damage to all enemies caught in the wave, this fire effect is 25% powerful (Red Dragoon form). * Final Burst: Dart Feld grows his wing and propels himself towards a single target of his choice, this fire effect is 75% powerful (Red Dragoon form). * Red Eye Dragon: Dart Feld summons the Red-eyed Dragon and strikes all enemies, this is his most powerful spell attack with a fire effect of 175% (Red Dragoon form). * Divine Dragon Ball: Dart Feld unleashes a fury of projectiles that deals 50% non-element to all enemies within radius. This alone is simply enough to cause a nuclear bomb-like explosion. (Divine Dragoon form). * Divine Dragon Cannon: Dart Feld's most powerful dragoon spell as it creates a divine blast dealing 100% non-element to a single target of his choice. When unleashed, it causes Dart Feld to charge up his cannon and unleash a blast which causes it to explode like a star. Feats & Stats * While in Divine Dragoon form, Dart Feld's Strength, Defense and Magical Defense are nearly maxed out while in that form (Strength/Durability Stats) * As the Divine Dragoon has valid scaling with the Divine Dragon, it is capable of destroying the Signet Spheres as it managed to destroy one in the city of Deningrad where it is home to the Crystal Palace (Strength) * Is capable of knocking back & knocking out Kongol while using his Red Dragoon form for the first time (Strength Feat) * Managed to deflect Lenus's Razor Fans with just his sword at ease while it was powered up in her Water Dragoon form (Strength Feat) * Manages to push Virage to the lava off the ledge while only in base form with only two slash attacks (Strength Feat) **He even cripples down Virage on the second encounter with a single slash attack (Strength Feat) * Manages to fatally strike down the Divine Dragon despite only being in base form (Strength Feat) * Manages to fatally strike down Emperor Doel while he was in Dragoon Form as Dart Feld was only in base form (Strength Feat). * Manages to fatally strike down Lenus while she was in Dragoon Form as Dart Feld was only in base form (Strength Feat) * Personally finished off Urobulus with a jumping slash attack in base form (Strength Feat) * Vanquishes Zackwell with a single sword slice as a finisher while in base form (Strength Feat) * Eventually found himself capable of keeping up with Lloyd at some point after his first fight with him (Speed Feat) * With the Bandit's Ring, Dart Feld's speed increases by 20 points which further improves his combat reactions (Speed Stat) * With the Elude Cloak, Dart Feld is able to evade incoming physical attacks more easily (Speed Stat) * As the Divine Dragoon has valid scaling with the Divine Dragon, even the combined efforts of Lloyd using the Dragon Buster and Dart Feld using the Dragon Block Staff wasn't enough to simply bring it down (Durability) * Tank's a large hunk of stone thrown from Fruegel in the face and gets back up afterwords (Durability Feat) * Withstood Kongol's punches that can knock him against the wall in base form (Durability Feat) * Withstood being smashed by two giant pillars of Earth as they where smashing him and his party (Durability Feat) * Withstands powerful lightning bolts cast by Emperor Doel (Durability Feat) * Manages to withstands the power of a tsunami created by Regole despite being weak against water even while in Red Dragoon form (Durability Feat) * With the Phantom Shield, Dart Feld takes half the normal damage from all known physical and magical attacks (Durability Stat) * Defeated a total of four Virages.(Skill Feat) * Traded blows with the Ultimate Super Virage, whose Gravity Cannon attack is stated by the game itself to bring a complete galaxy into being as part of the attack (Durability) * Defeated the four forms of Melbu Frahma (Skill) * Fought against a total of 45 bosses (Skill) * Saved King Albert from Fruegel (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Is shown to resist a black hole created by Ultimate Super Virage and Melbu Frahma that sucks up a bunch of planets while Dart Feld, and his party, still stand in one spot (Resistance) * With the Blue Sea Stone, Dart Feld gains a resistance to water-based attacks, which cuts the damage by 50% the normal (Resistance) * With the Darkness Stone, Dart Feld gains a resistance to dark-based attacks, which cuts the damage by 50% the normal (Resistance) * With the Destone Amulet, Dart Feld can't be turned to stone for any reason (Immunity) * With the Rainbow Earring, it prevents Dart Feld from suffering the effects of any known abnormal effects (Immunity) * With the Talisman, Dart Feld can't die from anything that will cause instant death (Immunity) Faults & Weakness * Takes more damage from water-based attacks (Weakness) * Manages to lose the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit twice, at one point by Mappi and another point by his father Zieg Feld (Fault) Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:The Legend of Dragoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Team Leaders Category:Warrior Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Knight Category:Summoners